Time
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini, Yun? Membencimu namun juga mencintaimu diwaktu bersamaan. Merindukanmu namun juga menghujatmu pada saat yang sama…. Aku ingin melupakanmu Yun…. Melupakan penghianatanmu…. Melupakan kekejamanmu…. Melupakan permainanmu yang menyakitkan. Maaf…. Inilah aku dan segala kelemahanku…."/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : Time**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Family/ **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini, Yun? Membencimu namun juga mencintaimu diwaktu bersamaan. Merindukanmu namun juga menghujatmu pada saat yang sama…. Aku ingin melupakanmu Yun…. Melupakan penghianatanmu…. Melupakan kekejamanmu…. Melupakan permainanmu yang menyakitkan. Maaf…. Inilah aku dan segala kelemahanku…."_

.

.

Pedar lampu penerangan jalan yang begitu indah, tenang dan sunyi membuat _namja_ cantik bermata bulat bening itu tersenyum getir membenci kebodohannya, membenci segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, membenci keterbatasannya. Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu menganak sungai di wajah tanpa cacat miliknya.

"_Baby_…." _Namja_ tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi itu memeluk sosok yang lebih kecil darinya, "_Kajja_ kita pulang…."

"Biarkan Joongie, Wonie…." Seorang _namja_ tampan berambut _golden_ _brown_ menepuk bahu Wonie? Atau Kim Siwon.

"Tapi _hyung_…."

"Dia butuh waktu…." Kim Hyun Joong, kakak dari Kim Siwon dan Kim Jaejoong itu membiarkan adik bungsunya berjalan ke sembarang arah. Hyun Joong tahu adik kecilnya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati gundah hatinya semenjak kembali ke Korea setelah selama hampir empat tahun menetap di Amerika untuk mendapatkan pengobatan.

"Aku akan menemaninya…." Siwon berjalan mengikuti langkak kaki adiknya. Tak tega. Putra ke-2 pasangan Kim itu tak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu. Sungguh Siwon merindukan adiknya yang cerewet, ceria dan galak. Siwon merindukan semua yang ada pada adiknya. Tapi setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya… melihat adik kesayangannya seperti itu benar-benar membuat Siwon tidak tega.

.

.

Rintik hujan yang mengalun merdu, angin dingin yang menusuk hingga sumsum tulang, aroma tanah yang menyeruak dan nyanyian bangsa kodok yang memperindah irama sore itu tidak mampu membuat bungsu tiga bersaudara itu tersenyum. Melalui jendela kamarnya Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang menawan menatap aliran hujan.

"_Apakah langit ikut menangis bersamaku?"_

"_Apakah Tuhan sedikit menurunkan empatinya hingga menurunkan hujan untukku?"_

"_Apakah hujan ini hadiah atas kepedihanku?"_

Sejujurnya Jaejoong lelah. Sangat lelah. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa para _hyung_nya? Apa yang dilakukannya tanpa _bodyguard_ yang selalu setia menemaninya. Apa jadinya kalau dirinya pergi ke luar sana tanpa tahu jalan dan siapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

_Yeah_. Kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpanya empat tahun lalu ketika dirinya saat hendak jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman ke Laguna Beach membuatnya kehilangan _memory_nya. Jaejoong satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari 108 penumpang pesawat termasuk pilot dan co pilot. Walaupun selamat Jaejoong tak ubahnya mayat hidup. Tanpa ingatan apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Melupakan keluarga, ayah, ibu, _hyung_ dan teman-temannya. Melupakan jalan dan kehidupan remajanya. _Namja_ berusia 24 tahun itu hanya bisa diam, menangis, dan merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya mati bersama korban yang lain?

Kenapa Tuhan haru menghapus ingatannya?

Oh Jaejoong…. Andai kau tahu…. Mungkin itulah cara yang Tuhan berikan padamu untuk menyudahi sakit yang kau rasakan dulu.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan di jalan setapak berbatu kali yang sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan harmoni dan alami di taman tengah kota itu. Kelopak-kelopak _chery_ _bloosom_ yang berguguran membuat hatinya semakin perih. Oh…. Jajeoong sungguh ingin mengingat sejengkal saja kenangan masa lalunya.

Dibelakangnya Taeyang, _bodyguard_ yang setia menemaninya berjalan perlahan. Tetap menjaga jarak agar sang tuan tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Jaejoong menengadah, _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap langit yang mendung.

Tuhan benar-benar memahami Jaejoong!

.

.

"_Ummmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_…."

"_Yah_ Jung Changmin jangan lari kau _evil_ kecil!"

_Namja_ berusia lima tahun yang sudah duduk dibangku TK itu berlari meninggalkan sang _ahjuma_, 'istri' dari sepupu _Appa_nya. Teriakan sedasyat suara lumba-lumba itu tak dipedulikan oleh _namja_ imut yang mewarisi ketampanan sang _Appa_.

"Jung Changmiiiiiinnnnn! Berhenti atau akau ku laporkan kenakalanmu ini pada _Appa_mu!"

"_Sirooooooooo_!" setelah Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang _Ahjuma_, _namja_ yang masih berseragam TK itu pun segera lari entah kemana tujuannya.

.

.

"_Umma_…."

Jaejoong mentap anak kecil yang tengah memeluk kakinya. _Chery_ _lips_nya tersenyum tipis, "Adik kecil…. Apa kau tersesat? Dimana _Umma_mu?" Jaejoong mengusap kepala _namja_ kecil itu lembut.

"_Umma_…." Mata bening itu menatap wajah menawan Jaejoong nanar, "_Umma_…. _Bogoshipo_…." _Namja_ kecil itu sengungukan sembari memeluk kaki Jaejoong erat.

"Tuan muda…." Taeyang menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Anak ini tersesat dan mencari _Umma_nya. Bisa kau mencarinya di sekitar sini? Mungkin _Umma_nya sedang kebinggungan mencarinya." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Tapi tuan…."

"Aku akan menunggu di kedai _ice_ _cream_ sebrang jalan yang dulu kita datangi bersama Hyunie _hyung_." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Ne_…. mohon berhati-hati tuan muda."

"_Arraso_…." Jaejoong menatap Taeyang yang membungkuk padanya kemudian berlari pergi dengan sedikit berlari kecil, "Nah, adik kecil…. Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Changminie…." Changmin menatap wajah yang sangat dirindukannya, wajah yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, wajah yang menghiasi setiap jengkal dinding rumahnya.

"Nah Changminie, bagaimana kalau kita membeli _ice_ _cream_? Kau mau?"

"Minie suka rasa _vanilla_ _Umma_…." Jawab Changmin semangat sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Jaeoong tertawa. Anak tersesat ini suka sekali memanggilnya _Umma_, dan tak sungkan meminta gendong padanya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu, bukan?

Hup!

Jaejoong menggendong _namja_ cilik yang masih memakai seragam TKnya dan berjalan menuju kedai _ice_ _cream_ yang pernah didatanginya bersama sang _hyung_.

.

.

Jung Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu berlari kesana-kemari. Binggung mencari harta berharga satu-satunya peninggalan belahan jiwanya yang sudah meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Tadi setelah rapat dengan dewan direksi Yunho mendapat telpon dari Junsu, istri dari Park Yoochun sepupunya. Yunho kalang kabut mendengar cerita Junsu bahwa putra semata wayangnya menghilang di taman yang berada di pusat kota. Dan kini…. Setelah dua jam lamanya berlari mengelilingi taman yang sebenarnya tidak begitu luas itu, sosok yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu. Yunho menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali, siapa tahu Yoochun atau Junsu yang ikut mencari putranya sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan sosok munggil kesayangannya.

Nihil.

Yunho mengatur napasnya. Tidak lagi! Kali ini Yunho tidak akan lagi membiarkan orang yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja.

"Minie…. Kau dimana? Kenapa membuat _Appa_ cemas?"

.

.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sesekali menimpali celotehan _namja_ kecil yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu. Taeyang masih belum menemuinya. Mungkin masih mencari _Umma_ _namja_ kecil yang sangat pintar itu.

Changmin beringsut ke arah Jaejoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan _namja_ cantik yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ditemuinya. _Namja_ kecil itu menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Jaejoong, menguap sebentar kemudian menutup matanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala bocah tampan itu dan mengetik pesan untuk Taeyang.

'_Datanglah kemar_i! _Tapi bila hujan menahanmu, tunggulah aku di mobil. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan tersesat_.'

Jaejoong menikmati gerimis yang mulai deras melalui jendela di sampingnya, melihat orang-orang yang tengah berlari mencari tempat berteduh, tanpa memedulikan seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai kecil tempatnya berada, mengabaikan orang yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya. Jaejoong menikmati gerimis yang berubah menjadi hujan deras itu, seolah Tuhan sedang menunjukkan simpati padanya.

Mata musang yang masih fokus menatap putranya yang terlelap dipangkuan orang lain selain dirinya, padahal biasanya putranya itu tidak akan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Mata musangnya semakin membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang tengah memangku putra kecilnya.

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam yang begitu dikenalnya….

_Chery_ _lips_ yang tidak pernah lagi dirasakannya….

Wajah rupawan yang setiap malam selalu datang dalam mimpinya….

"Astaga Jung! Kau pasti gila sekarang! Tidak mungkin itu dia!" rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Eung…. _Ummma_…. Hmmm…." Changmin mengeliat nyaman.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat wajah terlelap malaikat kecil itu. "Minie, orang tuamu pasti binggung mencarimu sekarang…." Gumam Jaejoong.

"_Boo_ Jae..." lirih Yunho yang semakin cepat berjalan menuju meja bernomor 5 itu.

Mata bulat itu menatap mata musang tajam yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan luka, "_Nugu_? Ah…. Apa anda ayah Changmin?"

Yunho mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Bahkan suaranya pun masih seindah dulu…." Batin Yunho yang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerjang sosok yang membuatnya harus menahan rindu sekian tahun lamanya.

"_Mianhae_, dia kelelahan…. Aku sudah menyuruh Taeyang mencari _Umma_nya." Jelas Jaejoong tanpa menyadari ekspresi lawan bicaranya, "_Aigoo_! Silahkan duduk, tuan!"

Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menggeser tas Changmin, "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"_Yah_ Kim Jaejoong! Jangan pura-pura seperti itu! Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak menjelaskannya padamu sejak awal. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melupakanku seenakmu! Kau bahkan tidak mengenali anakmu sendiri? Anak yang berada di pangkuanmu itu adalah anak kita, _pabo_!" jerit hati kecilnya.

"Tuan…."

"Namaku Jung Yunho…."

"Ah, namaku Kim Jaejoong, kata _hyung_ku…." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Kata _hyung_mu?"

"Aku baru kembali ke Korea satu bulan yang lalu setelah bangun dari koma selama empat tahun. itu yang _Hyung_ katakan padaku."

"_MWO_?"

Pekikan Yunho membuat Changmin terbangun dan merengut kesal. _Appa_nya membuat mimpi indahnya menghilang begitu saja, "_Appa_ nakal!" keluhnya.

"Minie tidak boleh begitu pada _Appa_mu…." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Minie menemukan _Umma_, _Appa_…." Changmin tersenyum pada Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong erat dan mencium pipi cantik '_Umma_nya'.

"Dari tadi Minie memanggilku _Umma_."

"Karena kau memang _Umma_nya!" jeritan hati kecil Yunho jelas tidak dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

BRAAAAKKKK!

Hyun Joong hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang pusing melihat pertengkaran _namja_ seumuran yang sedang adu mulut di hadapannya selama lebih dari satu jam lamanya, "Lama-lama aku bisa tua sebelum waktunya." Gerutunya.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau _Boo_ Jae sudah menikah dengan _namja_ Amerika! Kau bohong padaku! _Boo_ Jae tidak pernah menikah!"

"Bukankah kau juga pernah membohonginya Jung? Ini balasan untukmu…."

"Kau…." Geram Yunho.

Plak!

Plak!

"_YAH_!" bentak Yunho dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Kalian membentakku?! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya kalian…." _Namja_ berusia 32 tahun yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hyun Joong, "Kalian konyol! Lihat! Joongie dan Minie sampai tertidur gara-gara kalian!" omelnya.

_Well_. Dari tadi Yunho dan Siwon memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dan bahan perdebatan itu sekatang tertidur disofa nyaman yang berada di ruang kerja Hyun Joong bersama seorang anak kecil yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Hyun Joong menghela napas panjang, "Taeyang, bawa Minie ke kamar Joongie!" perintah Hyun Joong yang sudah mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, "Dan kalian berdua selesaikan masalah kalian!" omel Hyun Joong.

.

.

_Jaejoong melangkah girang menuju rumah namja chingunya, Jung Yunho. Namja cantik itu berhubungan dengan teman sekelas kakaknya di universitas. Yup. Jaejoong dua tahun lebih muda dari Yunho. Hari ini setelah Jaejoong berhasil masuk ke universitas tempat Yunho dan Siwon kuliah. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Jaejoong katakan pada Yunho sehingga malam-malam begini dirinya datang ke rumah namja chingunya itu tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin Jaejoong sampaikan._

"_Kau mengkencani adik Siwon yang cantik itu?"_

_Langkah Jaejoong yang sudah hampir membuka pintu pun terhenti begitu saja mendengar suara dari dalam rumah Yunho._

"_Ne. Wae?" _

"_Ahahahahahhaha…. Jurus apa yang kau punya? Kenapa bisa menaklukkannya?"_

"_Sudah diam! Mana? Kau kalah taruhan jadi berikan hadiahku…."_

"_Taruhan ya? Baiklah…. Gwaechana…." Lirih Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah Yunho dengan air mata yang menuruni wajah cantiknya._

"_Aku sudah mengalahkanmu dalam lima kali permainan game kita! Cepat belikan makanan Jepang untukku._

_Park Yoochun, sepupu sekaligus sahabat Yunho hanya merengut kesal, "Tahu begini lebih baik aku menemani Suie bermain bola. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Jung pabo itu akan menggunakan cara licik untuk memenangkan taruhan."_

"_Berhenti menggerutu Park!"_

"_Kita main sekali lagi!"_

"_Siro! Mau main berapa kalipun kau akan tetep kalah! Sana cepat! Aku lapar…."_

_Yoochun melotot, "Minta makan Boo Jaemu saja sana!" sunggutnya._

_._

_._

"_Mwo? Kau hamil anak Yunho?" tanya Hyun Joong kaget._

"_Akan ku patahkan kelapa Jung pabo itu!" geram Siwon yang langsung di cekal oleh Hyun Joong._

"_Lalu?" Hyun Joong menatap Jaejoong._

"_Yah! Lepaskan aku, hyung!"_

"_Mari kita ke Amerika bersama, hyung. Aku merindukan Umma dan Appa." Jaejoong tersenyum._

"_MWO?" pekik Hyun Joong dan Siwon._

"_Aku akan membesarkannya. Aku sudah mengirim email pada Yunho dan mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku juga mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Appa. Kajja kita pergi, hyung…."_

_._

_._

"_Namanya Changmin." Siwon menyerahkan seorang balita berusia satu tahun yang terlelap di gendongannya pada Yunho, "Dia putramu dengan Joongie. Sebentar lagi Joongie akan menikah dengan namja Amerika. Perawatan Changmin ku serangkan padamu!"_

_._

_._

"_Kenapa kau membohonginya?" tanya Hyun Joong. Mata sembabnya menatap adik bungsunya yang berada di ruang ICU dari balik pintu kaca. Jaejoong satu-satunya korban selamat dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menuju ke Laguna Beach itu kini terbaring koma, entah berapa lama mata indahnya akan terbuka._

"_Jung pabo itu berhak menerimanya, hyung." Sahut Siwon yang pagi tadi baru kembali dari Korea guna menyerahkan Changmin pada ayahnya. Bukannya keluarga Kim tidak mampu merawat bocah kecil itu. Tapi sekarang mereka hanya ingin fokus pada kondisi Jaejoong. Mereka tidak mau Changmin terlantar karena itu Changmin lebih baik hidup bersama Ayahnya._

_._

_._

"Kau bodoh, _Boo_…. Kau bodoh!" air mata Yunho jatuh menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap di samping putranya. Yunho sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Hyun Joong.

Bagaimana Jaejoong pulang dengan berlinang air mata setelah mendengar kata taruhan dan menyangka Yunho hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Bagaimana Jaejoong melewati masa-masa kehamilannya, bahagimana perjuangan Jaejoong melahirkan Changmin yang bahkan sekarang tidak diingatnya, serta bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong pra dan pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Aku berjanji kita akan bersama-sama lagi, _Boo_…. Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku…. Akan ku buat kau melahirkan adik untuk _uri_ Minie!" Yunho mengecup sekilas _chery_ _lips_ itu dan berpindah mengecup kening putranya sebelum meninggalkan dua belahan jiwanya terlelap bersama mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

**END**

.

.

FF Gaje disela-sela pembuatan Skripsi Yuuki. Sekuelnya sudah di post juga dengan judul Sekuel Time :)

.

.

Saturday, April 06, 2013

11:33:45 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
